Bulan Sabit Merah
by Just Reffo
Summary: Check it out.


Heheheee...balik lagi nih..

Ini adalah fic ke dua saya... Bisa dibilang saya nih newbie... Seperti yang saya bilang waktu pertama kali buat fic... Saya blajar dari crimson fruit...dia tu temen sekelas saya..#bangga...

Hahahahaahahaha... Saya Reffo kembali lagi dengan cerita yang agak action,dan pastinya.. *sensor* ending.. Tapi,kayaknya gak sebagus fic-fic yang lain... Maklum lah..masih newbie..*peace-peace*.. Hihihihi...

Oh, untuk yg waktu itu kasih saran, aku cuma pengen bilang makasih untuk saranya. Itu sangat meningkatkan semangat saya. Makasih ya..

Ywd deh, tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita mulai jha ya..

FIC : Bulan Sabit Merah

~MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Lagi, di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha, memiliki satu buah tempat yang sangat tidak diperdulikan pemerintahan tersebut sangat miskin,kumuh, dan tidak disana sangat mengalami kesengsaraan yang mendalam, bahkan untuk makan saja susah, banyak dari mereka yang mati kelaparan,akibat tidak dapat membeli makanan yang secukupnya.

...

Lalu, di desa yang tak ter-urus itu,ada seorang anak yang bernama adalah anak seorang tukang kayu yang sangat miskin, bahkan orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal. Penyebab kematian orang tua Naruto hanya karena mereka tidak sanggup hidup di dalam tekanan ekonomi yang sangat menyesengsarakan. Jadi, orang tua Naruto pun bunuh Diri secara bersamaan. Tetapi,orang-orang di desa tersebut merahasiakan tentang kejadian orang tua hanya mengatakan bahwa orang tua Naruto meninggal karena kecelakaan di sebuah misi.

Sore itu ketika Naruto sedang menebang sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan.

Naruto berkata," huh..capek banget sih,kenapa harus aku yang melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan seperti ini,andai aku bisa menjadi hokage.. Tapi percuma,aku hanyalah anak dari dua orang tukang kayu.. Huh... Ummm(?)... ANDAIKAN AKU BISA PERGI KE TEMPAT YANG LEBiH BAIk!"

Saat naruto berteriak keras, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah lubang yang besar dan hitam di itu seperti sebuah portal untuk pergi ke kehidupan lain yang sangat jauh dari Konoha.

Naruto bingung dan berkata, "apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang...Aneh? Tapi... Kenapa ya? ... E?... ... Sudah lah, paling kebetulan saja..."

Saat itu,detik itu juga,naruto tertarik ke dalam blackhole tersebut.

"TIDAKKKKKK", teriak Naruto

XD...

...

...

Di siang hari yang cerah, Naruto pun tersadar, tapi dia tidak di Konoha lagi. Naruto sangat merasa ,kebingungan Naruto lenyap ketika seseorang hadir di depannya.

"e... Maaf, kamu siapa? Dan, dimana? Sekarang aku dimana?",tanya Naruto

"akhirnya..setelah menunggu ber puluh-puluh tahun, aku bisa melihat hasil ramalan itu. Ya, nama ku Sarutobi, aku adalah tetua disini, aku kau sedang ada di dunia kami,Tepatnya di desa HOPE.",Seru orang itu.

"sarutobi? Tidak! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi! Tadi aku berada di hutan, dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?! Tidak! Aku mau pulang!",Teriak Naruto.

"maaf,tapi sebelum itu,aku harus membawa mu ke ibu kota,nama negara ini adalah ikut aku..",Kata Sarutobi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!", teriak Naruto.

"sudah lah, nanti aku jelaskan di perjalanan."

Naruto menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap,"Ta..ta..tapi..?"

" tidak usah tapi-tapi! Ayo!"

Naruto dan Sarutobi pun pergi dari tempat itu, menuju ke ibu berada di perjalanan,Sarutobi menjelaskan semuanya.

"ayo cepat jelaskan kepadaku, pak tua."Seru Naruto.

"Pak tua?, ya, itu panggilan yang cocok, baiklah, akan ku jelaskan semuanya... Dulu, aku, dan para peramal lainnya, berhasil meramal sedikit tentang kau,negara kita, dan negara musuh,yaitu negara yang bernama DARKNESS."Jelas Sarutobi.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, kami melihat mala petaka di masa depan, yaitu peperangan mati-matian antara negara Darkness dan negara ramalan itu, aku melihat kau dan raja dari negara Darkness saling ber-adu pedang,dan.. Setelah itu, kami para ramalan hilang kendali, hingga ramalan itu berhenti hanya sampai disitu."

Naruto kebingungan,"lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"kau lah raja kami itu.."Seru Sarutobi.

"tapi, kenapa harus aku?"

Sarutobi berkata dengan penuh semangat,"karena ramalan itu mengatakan, bahwa di tahun-tahun ini, akan ada satu anak yatim-piatu yang datang ke negara ini, dengan penuh semangat, yang akan membawa suka cita di tempat ini..Dan ternyata benar, kau lah satu-satunya harapan kami."

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai ke ibu kota setelah berjam-jam sampai disana, Naruto sangat heran dan bingung karena di tempat itu sangat banyak sekali orang-orang.

" a..ada..ada apa ini?"

" beberapa detik lagi, kau akan menjadi raja di tempat ini.. Maaf kan aku jika aku bersikap tidak sopan tuan."Ucap Sarutobi.

Naruto merasa sangat kebingungan,"tapi,aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..aku hanya lah anak seorang tukang kayu! Bahkan aku tidak pernah memegang sebuah pedang sekalipun! Bagaimana nanti aku berperang dengan negara musuh?"

Sarutobi menjawab," Ya.. Gara-gara alasan itulah aku disini, aku akan menjadi guru mu tuan..guru untuk mengajarkan cara bertarung dan cara mengalahkan orang lain...! Ayo kita masuk tuan.."

Ketika beberapa jam Naruto, Sarutobi, dan para tetua lainnya melantik Naruto menjadi raja negara Brightness,hari pun menjalankan seluruh tantangan yang berat, dia berlatih mati-matian bersama gurunya, setelah mereka berlatih selama 3,5 tahun lamanya, Naruto pun sudah menjadi matang dan siap akhirnya, ramalan itu pun negara Darkness menyampaikan deklarasi perang kepada negara itu bernama Darui.

"Tuan, hamba mewakili seluruh negara Darkness hadir disini untuk menyampaikan deklarasi peperangan yang langsung diutus oleh raja Darkness yaitu Sasuke"seru utusan dari kerajaan Darkness, yang bernama Darui.

"baik, saya terima deklarasi tersebut, sekarang pergi lah dari hadapan ku!"Teriak Naruto.

"Baik tuan, hamba pergi!"

Saat Darui pergi, Naruto langsung memanggil seluruh tetua dan seluruh orang yang jendral perang, wakilnya, jendral strategi, dan lain-lain. Mereka langsung merapatkan bagaimana, dan strategi apa yang mereka pakai pada saat perang adalah jendral Kakashi Hatake, wakilnya adalah Asuma, jendral strategi adalah Shikaku Nara, Dan wakilnya adalah anaknya yaitu Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto : Baiklah, bagaimana cara dan strategi kita dalam peperangan ini?!

Kakashi : cara berperang akan kususun setelah strategi kita dibacakan..!

Naruto : Baik, bacakan strategi yang sudah kau pikirkan Shikaku..!

Shikaku menjelaskan," Ya tuan, strategi yang kita pakai sekarang adalah strategi yang mengutamakan defense dari pada itu disebabkan karena jumlah pasukan kita lebih sedikit dari pada negara musuh, dan juga, tim medis kita juga tidak terlalu , tidak mungkin kita hanya melakukan defense,kita juga akan menyerang, tapi perbandingan menyerang dan bertahan adalah 8 : kita akan memperbanyak di sisi desa,untuk melindungi warga desa."

"Bagus! Sekarang beri tahu aku tentang cara peperangan kali ini!"

"Setelah mendengar strategi tadi, saya langsung berpikir. Bahwa lebih baik kita bertempur jangan dengan cara Face to Face, alias langsung , jika kita bertindak gegabah, kita bisa kewalahan dengan kekuatan musuh..Oleh sebab itu, kita melakukan sistem enemy trap, yaitu sistem jebakan!"Jelas Kakashi secara jelas dan singkat.

"baik kalau begitu! Cepat beri tahu seluruh masyarakat Brightness! Dan kau Shikamaru,Asuma, cepat efakuasi rakyat!"Perintah Naruto.

"Baik!", seru Shikamaru,asuma,Shikaku,Kakashi

Setelah berjam-jam menyusun rencana peperangan dan memberikan informasi tersebut ke seluruh warga,serta meng-efakuasi warga yang lemah, hari dimana peperangan akan terjadi pun datang, Sesuai anggota dipersiapkan dengan baik dan matang,dan semua rela berkorban untuk negaranya.

XD..

...

...

...

..

.

Peperangan pun tak bisa dihindari, hari nya pun semua orang langsung mengambil posisi, begitu juga dengan seluruh pasukan mendengar suara terompet yang ditiupkan negara musuh,berarti musuh sudah langsung pasukan saling memukul dan meng-adu pedang dengan tentara musuh,yaitu tentara darah terjadi,air mata dari keluarga masing-masing berlinang deras di sudah terjadi, sesuai ramalan..! Tapi, tanpa mereka semua sadari, ternyata Sasuke berhasil menembus sampai ke istana raja, tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Sasuke berbicara,"oh.. Ternyata raja dari kerajaan Brightness hanyalah seorang yang pengecut,dan pecundang! Yang tidak berani untuk ikut berperang! hahahahaaaha! Kalau begitu, kerajaan mu dan kau akan mati di tangan ku!"

"Tidak, kau lah yang akan mati!"Seru Naruto.

...

Naruto dan Sasuke ber-adu pedang sampai habis-habisan! Dan satu orang pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

:D

Sampai berjam-jam ,akhirnya peperangan berakhir. Negara Brightness berhasil menghabisi para negara musuh..! Tapi, mereka tidak tahu, kalau raja mereka masih bertarung habis-habisan di belakang istana.. Sampai akhirnya..setelah malam tiba..

"ak..akh..akhirnya..akan ku habisi nyawa mu sekarang!"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada ter engah-engah.

"Ti..tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"Seru Naruto.

...

Sasuke berhasil menusuk paru-paru Naruto, tapi sebelum Naruto pergi selama-lamanya,Dia membuka tutup granat yang dia meledakkan dirinya bersama dengan raja Darkness,Sasuke. Dan keduannya pun tewas seketika.. Riwayat Naruto pun berakhir dibawah Bulan Sabit Merah!

Naruto bicara sebelum ajalnya datang,"Selamat tinggal semuanya..."

...

SAD ENDING :

Semua warga terkejut mendengar dan melihat ledakan yang sangat besar di istana, seluruh warga pun langsung berlari ke istana. Tapi sayang, semua telah terjadi, raja mereka mati demi mementingkan seluruh warganya... Dia adalah raja pertama yang ada di kerajaan Brightness.. Dia adalah legenda yang dikenal sebagai NARUTO SI BULAN SABIT MERAH!

~end~

Ayo ayo? (?)

Gimana?

Bagus? Oh... Makasih ya(?) #pede #pyakk!

Ayo kasih komen yang membangun, and, jangan lupa review yak... :p heheheehehehe

Maaf kalo ceritanya kependekan.. Maklum masih newbie... Blom profesional, bahkan medium aja belom... Hehehehehehehehehehe. *peace_peace...

Huh... Moga-moga bisa nulis fic lagi... Heheeehehehe

Ditunggu reviewnya ya... #pedelagi

Bubyeeeeeeee :D


End file.
